Our focus in establishing the Teamwork in Research and Intervention to Alleviate Disparities (TRIAD) Project is to develop and enhance research infrastructure and partnerships to address major health disparities of African-Americans, Hispanics and low-income children and adults in central North Carolina. African-Americans constitute 29% of the population and a 455% increase in the Hispanic population has occurred over the past decade. Poverty in NC is at 13% and unemployment 6%. Of utmost concern is that the disparity populations mirror and exceed national [HP 2010] and state [Healthy North Carolinians 2010] targets for HIV/AIDS, cardiovascular disease (CVD), and diabetes and those related risk factors. SPECIFIC AIMS: 1. Develop and enhance the infrastructure to support health disparity research, 2. Increase the number and capabilities of health disparity researchers who focus on high-risk groups and high priority topics, especially those from ethnic or racial minorities and women, 3. Develop partnerships that address health disparities in the populations of interest. 4. Plan for a P20 Center. The TRIAD Project will be part of the School of Nursing Research Office and coordination will be through one Core (Administrative) and three components (Training, Community Outreach and Pilot Research). Components are interdisciplinary/interagency, interactive and synergistic to ensure comprehensive efforts to address HIV/AIDS, cardiovascular disease, diabetes and their related risk factors. This project is collaboration between Nursing, Public Health Education, Exercise and Sports Science, Anthropology, Mathematics, the Institute for Health, Science and Society, the Center for New North Carolinians, and a Heart Center, school system and free clinic. The anticipated short-term outcome is an increased quality and quantity of prevention and risk avoidance research, training and outreach efforts to eliminate health disparities. The overarching goal is to assist the community, region and state in meeting the critical health needs of a rapidly increasing, diverse citizenry in a culturally and linguistically competent manner through research, training and outreach. [unreadable] [unreadable]